Over Warm Milk and Herbal Tea
by RavenEmpressOfAzarath
Summary: This is a sweet fluffy oneshot. RobxRae. It's about some time spent togehter between the two birds late at night after a battle.


Hey! I hope everyone likes my oneshot! Sorry i haven't written anything in a while but I think you'll like this.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS! (sadly...) :'(

On with the story!

------------------------------------------------

Earlier that day the Titans had fought a long battle against Cinderblock. Everyone returned to the tower tired, but happy knowing it was a job well done. Their city was safe thanks to the Teen Titans and the city was grateful.

After the Titans had returned they all ate and decided to turn in early. With Cyborg plugged in, Beast Boy snoring and drooling in his room, and Starfire fast asleep in her bed with sweet dreams in her head, where were our two birds? Raven sat in her room levitating above her bed, meditating.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos…." Chanted Raven. She had changed into her pajamas consisting of a pair of blue flannel pants and a black tank top. She also had an ace bandage wrapped around her right wrist to help an injury from their previous battle. Nothing major, but when they came back from the fight Raven was much too exhausted to heal herself especially after healing the bruises and wounds of her team mates. So she decided to let the small injury heal itself for once. Now Raven continued her meditation still thinking she was the only one awake in the tower. But where was our other bird?

With Robin 

Robin lay sprawled out on his bed exhausted. He had put up a good fight and put yet another criminal behind bars. A job well done. Although Robin had a long, tiresome day he couldn't fall asleep. He had been living there for hours and sleep had yet to come. He had tossed and turned but was still not comfortable. 'Maybe I just need a drink…' thought Robin. So he climbed out of bed wearing only a pair of black flannel pants and no shirt. After all he thought he was the only one up, which couldn't be further from the truth.

Raven still levitated over her bed in the dark room. Slowly she returned to the bed, landing gently. She opened her eyes and let out a long tired sigh. 'Maybe some tea would make me feel better." Thought Raven as she crawled across her bed and over to the door.

She stepped out into the dimly lit hallway and turned toward the kitchen. Her light steps barley made a noise on the hard floor through her small journey. When she arrived outside of the doors leading to the kitchen she heard a beeping noise. The noise of the microwave. Raven immediately took a defensive stance and quietly opened the door to see Robin. Not just Robin though. It was Robin holding a coffee mug blowing the steam off of a warm cup of milk. Also it was a Robin with no shirt on.

Raven was shocked. Never would she have thought that she would find her leader in the kitchen at 2 o'clock in the morning, with no shirt on, and a warm cup of milk. SO Raven just stared in awe as Robin took a sip of his milk and turned to leave when he saw Raven standing by the door. Robin immediately blushed at being seen without a shirt on. And by seeing her in a tank top. "Damn hormones….' Cursed Robin in his head.

Raven couldn't help but notice how well toned Robin's muscles were. She shook her head to keep herself from staring and walked right past him into the kitchen. Well, Raven had now peeked Robin's curiosity so he turned back around and followed her.

Raven soundlessly pulled out her kettle, filled it with water, and placed it on the stove to boil. She then took out her favorite mug and a herbal tea bag. Robin took at seat at the counter and watched this unfold. He noticed how fluid her motions were, as if she was doing it without even thinking. Next thing he knew Raven was sitting next to him, steaming mug of tea in hand. That's when Robin noticed the hand holding Raven's mug. It had an ace bandage on it. '_What happened to Raven!_' Thought Robin as a look of concern filled his face. _'Did she get hurt during the battle? If so why didn't she heal herself? Why didn't she tell anyone, tell me?_' Questions whirled around in Robin's mind. Raven noticed his worried expression.

"Robin, are you okay?" Asked Raven, now a little concerned for her friend. But Robin didn't answer. He just reached over and lightly touched Raven's injured arm. She didn't flinch, but she did put down her mug.

" I should be the one asking you if you're okay." Said Robin, still worried.

"I'm fine Robin. It's just a little sprain. Nothing big. I'll be okay." Raven explained. But Robin didn't seem satisfied with her answer.

"Why didn't you heal yourself?" He asked. Raven sighed and looked down at the ground.

" I was just really tired after the battle so I thought I would just wrap it up. It will get better. I'm fine. Really." Raven still hadn't looked up. Robin frowned.

" Well you did a horrible job on these bandages." Said Robin in all seriousness.

" Wow thanks." Replied Raven's sarcastic tone. Then Robin gently lifted Raven's arm and began to unwrap it. Now Raven looked up. She stared at Robin in awe. Why would he want to help her? This she did not know, but she didn't complain.

When the bandage was completely off Robin examined her arm. There was some bruising around her wrist.

" I think you're right." Said Robin. " It looks like just a sprain, but a bad one," he continued. Raven nodded, not sure of what to say. Then he began to re-bandage her arm. Raven winced as he accidentally touched one of her bruises.

" Sorry, I didn't mean to." Said Robin. " But it's all done now." Raven looked at her much better bandaged arm.

"Thanks," said Raven softly, but Robin heard her.

" No problem," he replied. Then Robin got up to go back to his room when Raven said something else.

" Why?" she asked. Robin turned to face her.

" Excuse me?" he asked. Raven sighed.

"Why did u help me?" The question caught Robin completely off guard. He walked back over to the counter and took the seat next to her again.

" Because you're my best friend and you needed help. You're also a teammate with bad bandaging skills. I know you would do the same for me." Explained Robin.

" You sure about that?" asked Raven in a more playful tone.

" Well yes, yes I am," Responded Robin, adapting her tone as well.

" Well I guess we'll just have to see next time." Said Raven. Robin nodded. Then Raven's face turned a little more serious. "Thanks for helping me again, Robin." She said.

" No problem." Robin couldn't seem to draw his eyes away from her beautiful face. Everyone of her features seemed absolutely stunning. Slowly he started to lean forward till their lips met in a soft sweet kiss. Robin pulled back, leaving both birds shocked. Then Raven gave him a faint smile and stood up.

" Good night, Robin." She said. Then she gave him a small kiss on the lips before turning to exit. Robin couldn't help but smile too.

" Good night, Raven." He said. Then she left, leaving Robin and his thoughts. He finished his milk and headed toward his room as well, with only one person on his mind: Raven. Both birds slept peacefully that night but where happier to see each other again in the morning.

-----------------------------

Hey, I hope you liked it! It's the first Teen Titans thing I've written in a while but I'm hoping to start writing more. I'm not sure if I'll keep this as a oneshot or not. It depends on the reviews I get. So if you want another chapter than REVIEW! All reviews are greatly appriciated. Thanks!


End file.
